A Slave's Honor
by Shaloni
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Another story by Me and Blackdawn70631! About the adventures of the yautjas first two ooman slaves!
1. Encounter

~~Yes! Yet another story by the troublesome duo, Blackdawn_70631 and myself! This one is about the yautja decideing that oomans might come to another use other than just for hunting. This one was started when we were about 14 as was ~~Rupture in the City~~, but we didn't write much of it down, so we are almost starting from scratch. ^_~ . Our typical style that comes with working together will start to surface as we grow used to our characters again. Read and Reveiw reveiw reveiw!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trauma: human, age 21. Former space-pirate. Found the girl Michelle while hiding from bounty hunters, and took Michelle under her wing.  
  
Michelle: human, age 12. Orphan. Has a numbered tattoo on her left hip. Her behavior is a bit odd , because her parents were members of a fanatic cult called the "Shooting Stars".  
  
Yana-ti: female Yautja Leader, contemplating becoming an Arbitrator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Slaves Honor Chapter 1  
  
Michelle peeked up from behind Trauma at the yellow giants in front of them. They had weird yellow skin and strange masks. Guys for certain, no way a girl would look THAT ugly in a speedo! Ewwww!  
  
Trauma didn't look down at her, in fact she barely seemed to realize that she was there. Was she still mad that Michelle had run away? It did lead to their capture by these...er...what-ever they were.  
  
The things looked directly at her, and she hid behind Trauma, holding the older woman's vest. It was a BIG mistake to run away. Stress on the BIG! Eight foot tall BIG! She didn't care for Trauma's lifestyle as a space pirate, but at least she didn't get gawked at by weird aliens!  
  
She wanted to go back to the hidden den they had been staying at. Learning how to pickpocket would be better than to have these things looking her over like some monkey in a zoo....or a side of beef. She didn't know what these things were doing or saying! They might be planning a Bar-B-Q for all she knew! Honey-roasted pre-teen with ranch dressing...she REALLY didn't like the sound of that.  
  
Trauma reached back and gripped her shoulder. Though it was a bit rough, it was still a comfort. She reached up and held onto that hand. If Trauma got them out alive, she swore to every god known to mankind that she would never never complain about the things Trauma asked her to do again! If she told her to jump she would say "Yes Ma'am, how high would you like???". Just as long as they made it out alive.  
  
She tried to tell Trauma so, but she was quickly shushed by the young woman.  
  
There was the sound of a door opening, and Michelle peeked at the creature coming in.  
  
Okay! She was wrong. Females COULD look that ugly in a speedo thing! The female creature was a full head taller than either of the guy monsters, and a darn sight more ugly too! She clenched Trauma's hand, wishing her parents were alive. They would have known how to get out of this. Then again, if they were alive, she wouldn't be in this mess anyway. She pulled at a corner of her headband, silently resiting her peoples prayers of protection.  
  
The female came closer, looking them over. Trauma tried to take swing at her, but was stopped short by the constraints that bound them. The lady monster watched with what seemed to be dry amusement. Trauma went to kick the monster, forgetting she and Michelle were bound together at the ankles. The cord pulled Michelle's foot out from under her, knocking her off balance. As she fell to the floor, her gripped remained tight of Trauma's hand, who also lost her balance.  
  
The monsters laughed in a spine chilling way as they both fell to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yana'ti laughed as the oomans tumbled to the floor, the adult falling onto the younger one hiding behind it. The older certainly had a fighting spirit. The same could not be said about the younger one. Oh well, maybe it was still trainable.  
  
Oomans were known to be very skilled creatures. Fierce fighters if they were trained properly for it. They were an ingenious species that had learned not to evolve themselves, but to force their surroundings to evolve to suite them! It had long been a curiousity over whether or not they could make good companions. Servents of a type. These first two were an interesting catch indeed. Pity they were both female....  
  
Yana'ti laughed again as the little ooman flailed out, trying to force the older ooman off of it! Their bonds, only became more tangled as they struggled to hastily separate. Not exactly what she had expected, but still there was great potiential.  
  
"The larger one is a fighter. No question." Ki-da'de said with humor. "She'd take on a Kainde-amedha if it were in front of her I'll wager."  
  
"What about the small one," Ja-tora asked his companion with amusement.  
  
"Hmmm...Bait maybe." Ki-da'de replied, "Tie her on a string and dangle her in a hole. Maybe we could lure a Kainde-amedha out!"  
  
Both laughed it amusement at the thought, though honor would forbid actually doing such a thing to the scawny little snot. Ja-tora wouldn't really mind using the thing as bait though. It had given him a vicious bite on his arm when they caught her. Damn ugly little runt better not have rabies!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OW!! Get off Trauma!" Michelle yelled, trying to shove the older woman off. "You're squashing me!"  
  
"And your boney hip is in my ass! Quit griping and let me get up!" Trauma shot back, trying to detangle herself.  
  
Trauma pulled herself off the 12 year old girl and finally found her feet. She didn't like the looks that these freaks were giving them. And that female "incredible hulk" wasn't any better.  
  
Michelle picked herself up, hastily straighening her blouse and skirt as if she really had anything TO HIDE! Damn kid didn't even have a training bra yet and she was acting like she was exposed. Like these creatures were going to be impressed with neon pink panties and a wash board chest! Really! The kid really had to get her priorities straight!  
  
Truama smirked without really meaning to. Yeah, a pirate and street punk like her worried about a kid's modesty. This runt really got her into alot of trouble this time. After years, years, and I stress YEARS, she had skillfully avoided cops, bounty hunters, and hell itself knew what else. Now she took the kid under her wing and in less than a week got caught by eight-foot tall aliens in fishnet and skimpy cloths! Geez, with those long claws and god awful looking weapons, they look like strip dancers from HELL!  
  
Michelle grabbed her arm again "What are they talking about?"  
  
"They're gonna give us tickets to Disney world!" Trauma said sarcastically, more from tension than agrivation with the girl. "I don't know a word their saying,Mich. Just stay quiet and out of the way."  
  
Michelle pouted a little. It was only a question! She glanced back up at the female staring at them. She didn't like their tones. Not at all. She could almost sence a type of danger around them. Duh, she thought to herself. This isn't exactly a walk in a playground. She didn't like how they stared at her from behind those masks. She felt like she was in a twilight zone/ Nightmare on elmstreet crossover!  
  
That thought was reenforced when one of the guys took off their mask. What?? What the hells?? Michelle gasped but surpressed a scream, remembering Trauma's command to stay quiet. It was a nightmare to look at. Its face was squashed into an almost pittbull look with a crab for a mouth.  
  
"okay, now I am officially freaked out!" She whispered urgently to Trauma.  
  
~~more later~~ 


	2. Trouble

~Shaloni: We don't own the yautja species, but we do enjoy their more "unfortunate" adventures. Read and enjoy.  
A Slaves Honor  
  
Chapter 2  
"Ow!" The eta snarled as the runt bit him on the wrist,"Pauking ooman!"  
  
He tried to put a muzzle on her. 15 minutes of squirming and nasty bites later, they realized too late it was far too big for the thing. They couldn't make it behave by force. If they left any marks on the runt, they'd have to answer to Yana'di. And she was NOT a female to make angry.  
  
"Great." He growled," what do we do now?"  
  
"Pin her down," The healer said with a sigh, "I'll sedate her."  
  
"Ow! Stupid runt! She drew blood!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle paniced as the monster tried to pin her down and shreiked directly into its ear.  
  
Trauma watched the girl give the creatures a hard time and desided to create some ruckus too. She turned on the one holding her and bit a chunk of flesh off his arm. Who knew Michelle could actually have a GOOD idea?  
  
She watched as one tried to lift Michelle up by one ankle. Micheal screeched, pulling herself up and biting his hand like a rat in someones hold. Trauma laughed at the image. Michelle bit and clawed like a wild creature and the over-grown crab faces seemed at a loss of what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow!! Stop it you pauking ooman!" The eta demanded, shifting the runt from one hand to another as it clawed and bit at him. " Ow! dammit! Yana-di was crasy to say this thing isn't a fighter! Ow! "  
  
Doc laughed" Just pin her arms to her side and hold you in the air while I give her the shot."  
  
"Why didn't you pauking mention that earlier?"  
  
The other chuckled at the two eta having trouble with the oomans as he tried to sticjk the smaller one with the needle. The sedative would make her much easier to handle.  
  
The ooman struggled in the eta's grasp, giving the stringe in the others hand a visious kick as it came near near.  
  
The eta roared and dropped the runt as the needle jabbed into his arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trauma watched Michelle fall onto the floor and scramble into a small hole out of reach under the floor. As the one that tried to jab her dropped the stringe and tried to pull her back out, snatching his hand back as Michelle apparently bit him. The one holding Trauma threw her down roughly and went to help it get a hold of the girl.  
  
As their attention was diverted to Michelle, Trauma decided to have a little fun herself. She jumped down and gave the nearest one a tripping blow to the back of the knees, sending him falling to the floor. She snatched up the discarded needle and stabbed it into the place where the spine meets the skull, injecting the last of its contents into its nervous system.  
  
It happened swiftly and silently, giving no warning to the other two monsters as she found a sharp looking frisbee disk...  
  
~More to come soon~ 


	3. Defiance

Chapter 3 br

(sorry for the long wait everybody, as usual work and school are the scourge that prevents me from updating as much as I'd like. My style has changed a bit since then too, so I hope people still like it)

Michelle crouched in the small space conveniently located under the examining table as she saw a big nasty arm try to reach in and take hold of her. Yeah right! Like she was gonna let them get her. She saw enough sci-fi movies to know what was going on. They wanted to get her on that table to probe her and god knows what else! No way she was getting probed by a crab-face in a speedo. Not no way! Not no how!

She grasped the things massive yellow hand and bit down in the area between its thumb and forefinger. The force of her bite left small teeth marks as it jerked its clawed hand back away out of the crevice with a menacing growl. She wedged herself closer into the corner of two intercepting pipes as she gazed up through the grated floor nearest the hole she had slipped into. She spit onto the ground and scrapped her tongue with small nails as she made a face. It tasted like she bit into a cross between a toad and old cabbage.

She felt the vibration of something falling onto the grate floor as she looked around with wide blue eyes. This was NOT what she had in mind when she ran away.

Trauma picked up the vicious looking disk and regarded it for a second. Nice and sharp, looked clean as a scalpel. Hopefully it would serve its purpose. As she stood up she walked silently over to where the other two remaining creatures were worrying with the poor girl.

"Hey!" she snarled, pulling her arm into a swing as both the creature's heads snapped toward her. With one firm swing, she brought the blade to the side of the first one's head, intending to make a mark while they were still trying to rise to their feet. "Don't tease the animals!"

To her surprise, the bladed edge of the frisbee had very little resistance as it slid straight through the first one's skull and embedded itself deeply into the temporal lobe of the one beside it. She let go of the weapon as she watched the first one drop limply to the ground, the top of its heap sliding off to let strange oozy green blood and brain matter gush into the small crevice Michelle hid in.

There was a horrified wail of disgust as the girl was dowsed in the putrid warm liquid. "Ewwww! Ewwwww! Ewwwwww! Traumaaaaaaaa!"

Trauma brought up a booted heel and pushed off the second alien corpse. The blade dripped blood as the body fell to the floor with a heavy thud just as a gore-smeared Michelle peeked out of the hole. There was the sound of a shriek and the dull thud of skull against a metal beam as the child tried to jump up in reflex to the scare followed by an all too familiar whine. "Owwwww!"

"Michelle, get up here!" Trauma called out as she grasped the weapon in her hand. She liked the frisbee. She liked it a lot. Let's see someone bug her while she was waving this baby around. She watched as Michelle clamored out of the hold, inching her way with another whine past the two bodies. The girl was drenched in the eerie gore, which made her look like she got in a losing battle with a case of glow-sticks. Michelle smacked away chunks of brain matter with a look of freaked-out disgust. "Ewww...ewww...Trauma its in my shoes! Its running in my socks! Grrrooooosss!"

"Shut-up will you!" Trauma snapped, dragging the girl to her feet. "Get another frisbee and lets move before the rest come."

"I don't wanna touch those things Trauma..." The girl looked over where the other frisbee was attached to the hip of a dead alien. "I wanna go hooooome!"

"And I want a white-russian!" Trauma retorted. "Now go pick it up...unless you plan to gnaw them to death!"


End file.
